Masque
by lkazuchi
Summary: C'est lorsqu'un masque tombe que l'on comprend qu'il ne donnait que l'illusion d'être fort.


( coller ici le disclaimer très personnalisé et très utile car le dessinateur passe son temps à écrire des fanfictions sur son propre manga plutôt que les intégrer dans ledit manga ). Bonne lecture

* * *

Rio se réveilla en sueur pour la seconde fois, avec l'impression d'avoir couru plusieurs heures sans interruption. La fille alluma sa lampe de chevet et s'assit sur le bord du lit en s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle. Le réveil indiquait 04.37. Considérant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se rendormir, elle soupira puis se leva le plus silencieusement possible et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, traversant pour cela le couloir dans la pénombre la plus totale. Rio saisit une serviette et se frotta le visage. Quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'elle ne parvenait plus à dormir plus de cinq heures d'affilées. Quatre jours que Koro-sensei avait été tué.

La blonde se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé cette journée. Leurs réactions face à M. Karasuma, la mise en place de leur plan d'attaque et son exécution. Puis, Shiro était venu avec son nouveau mutant, que Koro-sensei avait finalement battu. Puis son adieu à la classe et son sourire lorsque Nagisa avait finalement planté son couteau dans son cœur. Au vu des circonstances, le principal les avait autorisés à rester chez eux jusqu'à la remise des diplômes, argumentant que leur année scolaire était déjà plus que satisfaisant, avant de proposer des cours particuliers à ceux qui le désiraient, mais peu avaient accepté. Rio n'avait pas quitté sa maison depuis. Ses parents, face à son refus constant de leur expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé pendant l'année, avaient décidé de la laisser tranquille pour le moment

Rio secoua la tête en reniflant et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche. Quelques gouttes d'eau roulèrent sur son visage et tombèrent silencieusement sur le sol. La fille essuya son visage avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de s'allonger sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre elle. Ses camarades lui manquaient. Koro-sensei lui manquait. Nagisa lui manquait. Son regard se tourna vers son téléphone, posé non loin d'elle. Rio l attrapa sans un bruit et l'alluma, éclairant partiellement son visage fatigué. Rapidement, Rio retrouva l'unique image qu'elle avait sur laquelle elle apparaissait.

C'était la seule photo où la classe était accompagnée par tous ses professeurs. Même si Koro-sensei avait dû la tenir pour l'empêcher de fuir l'objectif, le visage de la blonde ne montrait qu'un sourire sincère. Mais celui-ci n'était qu'un souvenir désormais, au même titre que Koro-sensei. Rio ne voulait pas vivre dans le passé. Et pour cela ...

* * *

Peu avant treize heures, le lendemain, Rio retourna au bâtiment principal de l'école en ignorant les nombreux regards sur son passage. Une fois dans les couloirs du premier étage, la fille marcha en regardant les plaques incrustées dans les portes et frappa une fois à l'une d'entre elles. Quelques secondes après, elle s'ouvrit sur le principal de l'établissement, Gakuhō Asano.

-Entre, lui dit-il en haussant un sourcil d'étonnement.

La blonde obéit et s'assit dans le siège qu'il lui indiquait tandis que le principal faisait de même.

-Que puis-je pour toi ?

Lorsque Rio finit de lui expliquer son choix, l'homme l'observa longtemps avant de parler.

-Quoi que l'on puisse dire sur lui, il aura mené à bien sa mission de professeur.

La fille resta muette et fixa ses pieds en hochant la tête. Koro-sensei avait fait plus que leur inculquer un quelconque savoir. Il leur avait appris à lever la tête malgré les brimades et les difficultés, à prouver à tous qu'ils n'étaient pas des ratés alors que la plupart s'était résignés à rester à la place qu'on leur avait attribué. C'était quelque chose pour lequel aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu le remercier suffisamment.

-Je devrais pouvoir modifier cela. Sur recommandation, tu pourrais obtenir une place à Cambridge. Cela te convient-il ?, demanda son interlocuteur.

-Oui, merci beaucoup. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser ...

Rio se leva et s'inclina mais, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, le principal l'interpella.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est fier de vous maintenant, ajouta en guise d'au revoir l'homme en la regardant dans les yeux, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait pour elle.

La blonde resta immobile un moment avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière elle, fuyant ces souvenirs qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur. La veille de la cérémonie de fin d'année, Rio retourna voir le principal, qui lui tendit son diplôme et une enveloppe avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Une nouvelle fois, Rio le remercia et rentra chez elle en ignorant les gens qui l'entouraient.

* * *

 _-Je peux te parler ?_

-C'est rare que tu m'appelles. Je peux t'aider ?, demanda Karma en levant la tête de son livre d'exercices.

 _-Je … je m'en vais demain. Seul mes parents sont au courant, et j'aimerai que tu le garde pour toi jusqu'à la fin de la remise des diplômes demain._

Karma posa son stylo et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

-Tu ne veux pas mettre les membres de la classe au courant ?

Seul un silence de la blonde répondit à sa question.

-Où prévois-tu d'aller ?

 _-A Cambridge, en Angleterre_

-Ne reste pas seule d'accord ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Karma referma son téléphone. Il était inutile d'en dire plus des deux côtés car les adolescents étaient suffisamment proches pour que le message passe. Rio Nakamura ne reviendrait jamais au Japon.

* * *

Ce texte était anciennement le second chapitre de _Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si fort_ mais on m'a aidé à comprendre ( un grand merci à **Link02** d'ailleurs ) que ce n'était pas une suite à l'histoire, et simplement un autre récit.

Merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée !


End file.
